Red Riding Hood
by DMClover123
Summary: This is a crossover between Alex Cross and Alex Rider that my friend, Darth Sparten, and I wrote. It's about Alex Rider coming to America to job shadow Alex Cross but suddenly a serial killer from England shows her face. Rated M for blood, gore, language, and murder!


**Hey, everyone! This is a story my friend and I came up with one day at school. Make sure you read her stories after this one and maybe leave a review here? Her username is Darth Sparten so look her up! She wrote the parts of Alex Rider and the victims while I did Alex Cross and Red Riding Hood. We came up with our serial killer, Red Riding Hood, one day in English Class. Enjoy!**

**-Bea Bea**

**Alex Rider POV:**

Hi my name is Alex Rider and I am currently on a plane headed to America. I am being assigned to "shadow" an FBI Agent named Alex Cross in order to learn how to deal with serial killers and solve mysteries. Agent Cross has already been alerted and while I am in America I'll be staying at Quantico.

I am supposed to follow Agent Cross on all of his cases and take notes. I also have to write an essay on how I can use his methods to better my own. Personally, I am not expecting much and I really rather enjoy working on my own, I started alone and did fine. Why change a process if it already works the way it is?

Two hours left of the plane ride and Agent Cross is supposed to pick me up at the airport. I am really not looking forward to this. At all. Something tells me that the two of us will get along like a house on fire. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing remains to be seen though.

I yawn and stretch my arms carefully. May as well catch a few hours of sleep while I still have the time to. When I land, it will be about lunch time. I plan on not falling asleep the moment we land so I can go to bed at the same time as everyone else. I lean my head against the window and start to drift off to sleep.

**Alex Cross POV:**

I could not believe that Ron Burns even suggested this! He wanted some kid from England to come follow me around while I was on the job. I really didn't want this kid to be put in danger but I clearly don't have a choice. I'm not currently on a case but the Dragon Slayer doesn't get much of a break. We'll just have to wait and see what this adventure has in store for us.

**Red Riding Hood POV:**

Milla Burdock heard Kyle Craig had a dark sense of humor but she didn't believe it until she met him at ADX Florence. She signed in with a false name and made sure to stay out of the view of the cameras just in case someone tried to pry into her business. She refused to consider herself a sociopath and wanted to talk to a real one so she could disassociate herself from that thought. Although, she did know she was a serial killer and did, in fact, plan to kill after talking to Kyle whom she had admired for a very long time and considered herself a follower.

"Nice to finally meet you, Red Riding Hood," Kyle Craig said, referring to her as the name she gave to herself. She had previously written a letter about visiting him and told him he would recognize her by her hood of red hair.

"In your honor," Milla said as all of the loyal subjects of Kyle Craig do.

"What did you come all the way from England to talk to me about?" Kyle asked, leaning on his hand with a look of interest on his face.

"I'm thinking of going to Washington D. C. to 'help clean up' if you know what I mean," Milla said casually.

"Ah, a wonderful city, but there are a lot of wolves so you better go straight to Grandma's house," Kyle said with humor glistening in his eyes, Milla gave a slight smile at his analogy.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Milla responded coolly as Kyle leaned forward with an emotion in his eyes that Milla couldn't recognize.

"I heard a rumor that your beloved wife's body was found chopped up in her backyard, along with her boyfriend," Kyle stated.

"Do they know who killed her?" Milla knew their conversation was being overheard but she knew Kyle would understand that she was trying to ask if they suspect her.

"From what I've heard, your wife was sleeping with a married man and the wife is suspected of killing them out of anger." Milla knew that meant she was in the clear and her plan to set up the wife worked.

"Thank you, Mr. Craig, but it's time for me to go," Milla said as she stood up.

"Please, call me Kyle," he said with a small smile.

"OK, in your honor, _Kyle_," she said his name with emphasis and respect before turning away to leave.


End file.
